epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PixelNova/Silent Rap Battles - Kool Aid Man VS Cuphead and Mugman
Does this count as a series premiere since it's a new series? Does it? Eh whatever it's a new series so I'm still counting it. Anyways hi guys, welcome to another battle that I have written for no reason whatsoever! Sorry if this battle took a while to come out, I completely forgot about the wiki until I was sent the notification for Drak's battle. So ye, I don't know what to write at this point without repeating myself. This battle features the beloved Koolaid Mascot, the Kool Aid Man, against the brotherly duo from the Indie Game of 2017, Cuphead and Mugman! Cuphead in normal font Mugman in italics Silent Rap Battles! VS BEGIN Kool Aid Man: ''' '''The battle gets red hot when Kool-Aid man is on the mic You look like a bootleg Mickey Mouse, but 10% more childlike It won’t be a challenge beating you, the word Kool’s in my name I can crash through freaking walls, your verse crashes more than your game! Your fame came from your shipping, the Old Kettle made you gay! You two are so worthless that on the first day, you gambled your lives away! All bets are off, not even a parry can revive you now I’ll run you over with rhymes, call me Beppi the clown Cuphead and Mugman: Golly Cuphead! This fella’ thinks he’s a Kool Killer against me I’ll knock you out, collect your soul and give it to the devil, see? Let’s raise the stakes in rap, hope you don’t roll snake eyes I’m beating up Kool aid man like we beat up king dice Beating you on the track, I’ll take you by the mug, man Quit saying Oh Yeah all the time, what are you, Macho Man Kool Aid Jamming on the beat, bursting out rhymes and bars We’re finished roasting you for now, ''but you’ll soon be left in glass shards'' Kool Aid Man: ''' '''With 3 years in development, I thought you’d have better rhymes I come in many different flavors, cherry, punch, and lemon lime I’m better than you, children pulling me off of the shelves I’m spitting rhymes so hot, you’ll be left in the devil’s hell I have more games than you do, from Atari to Trivia It’s me against 2D Dark Souls, it’s clear that I’ll beat ya You can’t match to me, I had my own flavor of Oreo Ya know your game is bad when people can’t beat your tutorial Cuphead and Mugman: Not even a parry can carry this out of shape mascot If it wasn’t for a meme, this lad would have been forgot! Best game of 17, Kool Aid better get to the Punch! With your bitter sweet Obesity,'' you won’t be found in lunch''' '''''Once we’ve done shooting rhymes like bullets, he’ll be discarded like his comics! We spit so many bars, it will put this pitcher in a Botanic Panic Better flee man, head back to your secret hideout We’ve just beaten you to shreds, ''“Bravo! A Knockout!”'' WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE SILENT RAP *Kool Aid Man Crashes Through the Freaking Logo* Kool Aid Man: OOOOOOOOOH YEAAH SILENT RAP BATTLES Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts